Soul Mate
by LunaTheSmallAndFancy
Summary: Your soul mate's name is written around your wrist when you're born. Cheesy, I know, but the plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. Johnlock, Mormor, written pre-S3. Has Moran in it too but reached character limit sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**{A/N} This is an AU fic that came to me whilst walking on the beach. In this universe, each person is born with script around their wrist that says who their soul mate is.**

**-If your soul mate is a boy, it's on your right wrist. If it's a girl, it's on your left.**

**-Each script consists of your soul mate's name written multiple times.**

**-There is a symbol in between the names. It could be a star or a circle or whatever. The symbols of two soul mates match. **

**-Everyone's script is a different color. The colors of two soul mates will match.**

**Sorry I know this is complicated. Reviews=Love. DFTBA!**

**~LunatheSmallandFancy**

Rosemarie Watson-Holmes thoughtfully rubbed the slight script around her right wrist. She glanced down at it.

_James_

She had met seventeen Jameses in her lifetime. And none of them were the right James. Though, this wasn't surprising, as she was only fifteen. Father had met exactly 46 Johns before he found Dad. Then again, Dad had only met the one Sherlock. She stood from the picnic table, slung her backpack over her shoulder, and started the walk home.

James Moran-Moriarty looked up from his book at left wrist. The dark blue script seemed to shimmer.

_Rosemarie_

James had met three Rosemaries, none of them the right one. He sighed. Though, this was not surprising, as he was only sixteen. Dad had to meet 35 Sebastians before he met Papa. He sighed. He shut his book and stood up, beginning to walk home.

Neither got far, however, before they ran straight into each other.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Rosemarie gasped as she bent to pick up her binder and his book.

"No, the fault is all mine. I wasn't watching where I was going." James said, kneeling next to her and started to help.

They saw each other's script at the exact same time. Their eyes moved from the other's wrist to the other's eyes.

"James Moran-Moriarty." He said, sticking his hand out, as for her to shake it.

"Rosemarie Watson-Holmes." She said, shaking his hand firmly.

"I hate to be so bold," He said, fingering her script. "But I believe we are soul mates.


	2. Chapter 2

**So…. A lot of people wanted the parents' reaction. I was going to just leave this a one-shot, but hey, your wish is my command. Not really. But still. If you like this, you should check out my other Sherlock fic, 'Pirates.' It's a kid!lock if that sweetens the deal for anyone. And I'll probably be adding more stuff pretty soon so… Yay! WARNING: AU JohnLock and MorMor ahead. Don't like, don't read. Tell me what you think of this… Everyone who reviews will get their own personal mind palace, complete with their very own Sherlock! (Sherlock not included). Enjoy!**

**~LunaTheSmallAndFancy**

"Are you sure about this, Rosie?" James asked hesitantly as Rosemarie tugged him up the stairs of 221B Baker Street.

"Yes, James, I'm sure. They've been wanting to meet you for ages! Now, my dad can be a bit…intimidating. And Father is just plain insensitive sometimes. They mean well though."

"I'm sure I'll love them, Rosie." James pressed a chaste kiss into Rosemarie's hair as they reached the door. Rosemarie opened the door quietly and slowly.

"Dad? Father?" She called into the small apartment. "James is here!" She led James into the living room.

"In here, Mari!" Her dad called from the kitchen. Rosemarie led James around to the arch leading to the kitchen. John slipped off the oven mitts he was wearing and held out a hand for James to shake.

"John Watson-Holmes." He smiled. He reminded James of a hedgehog. He wasn't entirely sure how, but something about him just seemed… Hedgehogish.

"James Moran-Moriarty." He said, taking John's hand and shaking it. John inhaled sharply and smiled again, pretending nothing had happened. But Rosemarie saw it. She saw the look in her dad's eyes—the one that indicated he was prepared to fight. As he turned back to the stovetop where the pasta was cooking, Rosemarie touched his arm gently and gave him a look that said "Don't. He's fine." John turned back to his cooking.

"You can sit anywhere, James." Rosemarie said, gesturing to the table. James started to pull out a chair. "Except there. That's where Father sits." James pointed to the chair next to it. "Nope, that's Dad's." He stood behind the chair on the other side of Father's. "That's mine. You can sit there if you want, I guess." James sighed and moved to the only unsaved chair.

"I guess I'll sit here, then." He said, pulling the chair into the table.

"Where is Father?" Rosemarie turned to her dad.

"I believe he's in the bedroom. Would you go fetch him please?" John asked.

"Sure thing. Don't tear James to shreds before I get back!" She joked as she disappeared around the corner. James laughed nervously.

$H3RL0[K_-_M0R1ARTY

"So, James." Sherlock asked from across the table. "Rosemarie tells us you endeavor to be a doctor."

"Yes, sir, a neurosurgeon." James said before taking a mouthful of spaghetti.

"That's quite an ambitious profession." John said.

"Yeah, I've been told. I try to keep my grades up though."

"I'm a doctor, you know."

"Really?"

"An army doctor, yes."

"Oh, John, do stop showing off." Sherlock piped up. John sighed a little and shook his head before continuing to eat. The small party was silent for a few minutes.

"So, James." Sherlock started. He seemed to be starting every question with 'so, James.' "What are your parents like?"

James' heart skipped a beat. This was the exact question he was hoping they wouldn't ask. He wasn't entirely sure what had happened between his dad and Rosemarie's father, but it wasn't good, whatever it was.

"Um… They're swell people. Papa works for the military, and Dad is a private investigator." He figured that wasn't stretching the truth too much. It was just… switching his parents' sides.

"What did you say their names were?"

Oh crap.

He knew. James could just tell. Sherlock Holmes-Watson knew who his parents were.

"Uh, Papa's name is Sebastian. And Dad's is Jim."

"Sebastian as in Sebastian Moran and Jim as in Jim Moriarty, I'm sure."

"Uh… Yes, yes, um… how did you know?"

"I'm clever, how do you think I knew?" Sherlock said before continuing his meal.

"Well, so much for our peaceful meal." John murmured.

"Dad, that went out the door long ago."

$H3RL0[K_-_M0R1ARTY

"Please come again, James." John said as Rosemarie walked James down to the cab that waited outside.

"Did I do okay?" James asked.

"Are you kidding? They loved you." Rosemarie said, opening the door to the flat.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Bye, James." She said, leaning up to kiss him goodnight.

"Goodnight, Rosemarie." He said after the kiss was broken.

"Sherlock, are you sure she's safe?" John asked, looking out the window as Rosemarie kissed James goodnight.

"Yes, John. We must simply not speak of cases around the boy, and keep an extra eye on Rosemarie."

John was silent for a moment before saying, "Parents aside, I like James."

"A neurosurgeon is a noble profession." Sherlock consented.

Rosemarie came back up the stairs and flopped onto the couch in the same manner that her father had many times before.

"Well, that was exhausting." Her sentence was muffled by a pillow.

"I like James, Mari." John said, still at the window.

"Really?" Rosemarie's head shot up to look at him.

"Yes, really."

"Whew." She flopped back onto the couch, overwhelmed with relief and exhaustion.

** Yeah, I know Sherlock was OOC. Sowwy. The next chapter will be about Rosemarie meeting James's parents…. So that should be interesting. I'm always looking for prompts if you wanna leave one. If you want to leave prompts for stuff other than Sherlock too, that'd be swell. (Doctor Who, Supernatural, Welcome to Night Vale…Anyone?) Follows, favorites, and reviews are love. Best wishes!**

**~LunaTheSmallAndFancy**


	3. Chapter 3

**woAH YOU GUYS REALLY LIKE THIS STORY OR SOMETHING!**

**I posted the newest chapter 3 hours ago and 2 more people reviewed saying they wanted more! Therefore, I am obliged. :]**

**This one will be Rosemarie meeting James's parents. So expect some OOC Jim and Sebastian!**

**Again, I'm always looking for prompts. Also I write original stuff too. If you want to read that I have a Figment account under the name K. L. Holmes. I have a little bit of stuff on there if you're interested.**

**The songs I listened to while writing this chapter are "Dental Care" and "Cave In" by Owl City. OH MY GOD I LOVE OWL CITY ASLDHFASKLJDFNSLDFHNSLDJFNSDHJF. *clears throat* Sorry about that.**

**Without futher ado, here's the last chapter of "Soul Mate"!**

**~LunaTheSmallAndFancy**

Rosemarie exhaled slowly as she stood outside 221B Baker Street, waiting for her cab. She watched as the carbon dioxide in her breath formed a small cloud briefly before vanishing into the atmosphere. It was winter in London, and Rosemarie had been invited to Christmas dinner with James and his parents. She was nervous, and surprised that her parents had allowed her to go, considering who his parents were. Her cab pulled up at the curb at that moment. She told the cabbie the address of James's apartment and resigned herself to stare out the window, watching the small white flakes of snow flutter to the sidewalk. James was waiting for her when the cab let her out in front of the apartment.

"Hello, Rosemarie." He grinned as he pulled the cab door open and offered his arm to her.

"Good afternoon, James." She smiled back. James opened the door and led her up the stairs.

"Now, I'm going to warn you about my parents. Papa is fairly laid back; from what I've already told him he loves you. It's Dad you're going to have to worry about. He's kind of uptight and he overreacts sometimes."

"They sound wonderful, James." Rosemarie said as they reached the appropriate landing. James opened the door without knocking. He led Rosemarie into a small living room decorated in posh golds and dark browns.

"Papa! Dad!" James called into the apartment. "Rosemarie is here! Come introduce yourselves!" From a door leading into the hallway came a tall man with flowing blond hair and tanned skin. He wore black skinny jeans and a snug dark grey t-shirt that showed off his muscles. A simple cream apron was tied around his waist.

"You must be Rosemarie." He had a warm smile as he held out a hand for her to shake. "Sebastian Moran-Moriarty. James has told us quite a bit about you."

"Rosemarie Watson-Holmes. James has talked about you quite a bit as well."

"Wait-Watson? As in John Watson?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, sir."

"John Watson! I haven't heard that name in years!" Sebastian laughed and gestured for Rosemarie and James to follow him. He led them back down the hallway into a light blue kitchen. "John and I were in the Fusiliers together. We were real close while we were in the force. You tell him I say hello, won't you?"

"You can tell him yourself, sir. He's picking me up tonight."

"Oh, wonderful! Take a seat. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Sebastian turned back to the salad bowl on the counter. James pulled a chair out for Rosemarie. She sat down carefully in the darkwood chair and he pushed her in. After a few minutes of how-are-you-todays and I'm-fine-how-are-yous and wonderful-weather-we're-havings Sebastian called down the hall, "Jim, honey! Come introduce yourself to Rosemarie!" Mere moments later a shorter man with brown eyes and hair and pale skin walked into the kitchen. He turned, saw Rosemarie, and leaned over the table to shake her hand.

"Jim Moriarty-Moran. It's wonderful to meet you. James has seemingly talked of nothing else for months now." He said with a smile.

"Rosemarie Watson-Holmes." She said, shaking his hand with a smile. She half-expected Jim to freak out at the sound of her second middle name. Instead he simply remarked "You look very much like your father." And went to help Sebastian serve dinner.

The chicken was baked to perfection, and the salad had the perfect combination of ingredients. Rosemarie complemented Sebastian on his wonderful cooking.

"Oh, Rosemarie! You're too kind." He laughed.

After dinner, James had to run down the hall to get something from his room, leaving Rosemarie alone with Jim and Sebastian. She offered to help clean up, but Jim refused to let her. "You're our guest, after all." Her phone dinged and she checked the text message.

"My dad is waiting downstairs if you want to come say hello, Sebastian." She said as James returned.

"Can you handle cleanup, honey?" Sebastian asked Jim.

"I think I'll manage." He replied, kissing Sebastian on the nose.

When they got downstairs, Sebastian and John embraced and reminisced on their days in the army for a few minutes.

"Happy Christmas." James handed Rosemarie a small wrapped package while their parents talked. Rosemarie unwrapped the package and opened the small jewelry box within. On the soft satin lining there sat an 'R' and a 'J', both made of gold, hanging from a fine gold chain.

"Oh, James!" She exclaimed. "It's…. It's beautiful! It's perfect! Thank you!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I'm really glad you like it." He murmured into her ear. She released him and fumbled in her messenger bag, pulling out a rectangular wrapped package.

"Okay, now you open yours." She handed it to him. He gently unwrapped the package (James was one of those people who like to save the wrapping paper, whether it was for reuse or for his scrapbook.) When he saw the volume that sat within, his eyes grew wide and he gasped.

"Rosemarie! This… This is the book about L that I told you about forever ago! It's almost impossible to find! Where did you get this?" James grinned wider than Rosemarie had ever seen.

"I have my ways." She smiled mischievously. "Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding?!" He began jumping up and down excitedly. "THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" He wrapped his arms around Rosemarie's middle and spun her around in the falling snow.

They weren't just celebrating their gifts, or the fact that it was Christmas, or the fact that two military comrades had been reunited. They had survived Meeting The Parents. Impressed them, even.

Now they had to survive the _grandparents_.

**Well, there you have it! That's the end. And no, I'm not going to write another chapter or story about them meeting the grandparents. Sorry. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! It honestly means the world to me that you guys not only read my little story but actually LIKED it. If you've got a prompt for something you'd like to read, PM me and I'll try to make it happen. And yes, when I said the book about L, yes, that is the L from Death Note. I LOVE DEATH NOOOOOOOOOOTE. So thanks again, and I'll see you soon! DFTBA and best wishes!**

**~LunaTheSmallAndFancy**


End file.
